


Delicacy

by fingalsanteater



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Gangbang, Multi, Nonconathon Treat, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: Ford had only been to two other worlds where they considered the taste of human sexual fluids to be some kind of delicacy, and this one was definitely the best of the lot so far.





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/gifts).



Ford had been to a surprising amount of dimensions where his humanness was his most lucrative bargaining chip. He had resisted the concept at first, but when you are cold and starving and a fly person with a drooling proboscis and six prickly arms promises you food and shelter for a taste of your disgusting, filthy human body - well, it was difficult to say no. After that, it was a lot more difficult to say no.  
  
This dimension was a good one for stocking up on things he needed because its denizens liked the taste of humans too, but only a very specific human taste. Ford had only been to two other worlds where they considered the taste of human sexual fluids to be some kind of delicacy, and this one was definitely the best of the lot so far.  
  
The alien he was bargaining with had four arms and a squarish body, with a vertical slit of a mouth spanning almost the entire length of his small head, atop which sat three big black eyes. Ford was trying to obtain a small blaster that he could hide in his boot and he was much more short on cash than he was letting on. He was banking on the trader to request alternative payment, but the trader was being either clueless or obstinate.  
  
Ford pushed his goggles up to his hairline to reveal more of his face and parted his jacket, showing the long lean, line of his body and ensuring the trader understood that he was human and had something to offer besides money. But, despite his leering, he didn't proposition Ford. With a frustrated sigh, Ford ceased negotiations and walked away empty handed. He'd just have to find someone more amenable to what he was selling.  
  
He retreated to his room at the local inn, payed for with his semen, of course. He'd jerked off in the innkeeper's slit-like mouth every morning for the last three days and in exchange he got a room slightly bigger than a closet and wash basin of clean water. It was better accommodations than he'd had in a while.  
  
Exhausted from an afternoon in the scorching hot sun, he latched the door and laid down to catch a few hours of sleep.  
  
A unfamiliar sound awoke him, adrenaline immediately coursing through his body like ice through his veins. He wasn't in his room, but in what appeared to be a warehouse. He was hanging from the ceiling, chains around his hands and ankles and stripped naked, cock standing hard and red between his legs. Some kind of scratchy cloth shoved practically down his throat was gagging him, keeping him from calling out. Not that he would. Whoever had kidnapped him hadn't bothered blindfolding him. A mistake.  
  
Ford was looking for an escape, something to work with, trying not to rattle the chains while he twisted with what leeway he had when several sets of heavy footsteps approached.  
  
"-really good," said one voice. It sounded like the innkeeper. "Best I ever tasted."  
  
"Are you sure the refractal minimizer won't affect the taste?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Oh, definitely," the innkeeper said. "Tested it out on Renger. He tasted like week-old sqansi before. Tasted like week-old sqansi after," he laughed. "I drained him about twenty times in a night and the taste never changed."  
  
They stopped just outside the room's only door.  
  
"Well, that's what I like to hear," said yet another voice. This one was also familiar. "Because I invited the guys over for a good time and a good time we will have, right?"  
  
Several voices whooped in excitement.  
  
"Right," said the innkeeper, a little nervously.  
  
The door opened and in stepped the innkeeper, the trader, and three more four-armed aliens.  
  
There was no point in struggling. He had no rifle, no blaster, no knife, no clothes. He was chained. He would just have to endure.  
  
"Kinda a weird looking one," said an alien with a particularly large frame and huge hulking arms. He ran one set of three fingers over Ford's chest and grabbed Ford's hand with one of his four hands. "I thought they had five fingers?"  
  
Ford squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.  
  
"Usually do," said the innkeeper. "Maybe this one's special. Extra finger means extra good taste in humans?"  
  
Ford hated how his heart involuntarily soared just from the vague notion that someone thought he was special. He tried to swallow against the sick feeling in his gut, but the gag was choking him.  
  
"Nah," said the trader, "he's just a freak. Seen a bunch of weirdos in my time around the 'verse. That shit isn't normal."  
  
Ford flinched.  
  
"Aw, Tessoh," said the alien, who was now running his fingers over the hair on Ford's stomach and groin. "I think you upset him." He ruffled Ford's hair with yet another set of fingers.  
  
"Can we quit with all the talking? I've been waiting all fucking day for a taste," said a scrawnier alien from the back of the group. "I don't give a fuck how many digits he got as long as he tastes as good as Weku says."  
  
The innkeeper said, "Hey, why would I lie?"  
  
That got a laugh from the whole group. Obviously a running joke of some kind.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Tessoh. "I did promise. Jep, get your ass over here and get yourself a taste. Let's get this party started." Jep and the other guys whooped again and hollered, slapping each other on the shoulders in their elation. Ford clenched his teeth and his fists.  
  
Weku unchained Ford's ankles, but he couldn't kick out because the strong arms of the alien who had caressed him were now holding him in place, lifting him from the dusty floor and folding his body almost in a seated position.  
  
"Now, hold him real good, Deesin. This one looks like he could be a fighter. Or, thinks he is anyway." Tessoh slapped Ford on the thigh with a meaty hand. "Didn't put up too much fight when I drugged you with that dart today, did you? Guess you didn't feel it, all sore I wouldn't play your game. Like I'm going to trade a blaster for something I can just take for free. Stupidest human I ever met." He laughed.  
  
Ford burned, the sound of Tessoh's booming laughter at his expense echoing painfully in Ford's ears, in his chest.  
  
A three pronged tongue lolled out of Jep's mouth and licked the beaded moisture from Ford's slit. Ford jerked in Deesin's arms at the feel of Jep's slimy tongue on his cock. He slurped him noisily, licking down to his balls and even to his ass, where he laved his hole. Squirming, Ford tried to pull away, but he was held too tight. He sagged, going limp. The shift in weight didn't seem to affect Deesin's hold on him in the slightest.  
  
"Here," said one of the others, tipping oil out of a jar into one of Jep's lower hands. "Shove your fingers into him just the right way and you can get more out of him."  
  
A thick finger, thicker than most cocks Ford had taken, pressed against his ass and then was shoved inside without any hesitation. Ford moaned in pain, noise muffled by the gag. Deesin spread Ford's legs wider while Jep fucked into him and got his slimy, hot mouth around Ford's cock.  
  
It must have been something in the drug or whatever  he was given, or maybe it was just the way Jep's mouth felt around him, the sucking sensation tight and relentless and the finger in his ass stretching him wide open, but in no time at all Ford found pleasure pooling in his belly and his balls tightening. He came in Jep's mouth, cock twitching, hips held in place by Deesin's hands.  
  
"Fuck," said Jep, pulling off and out of him with a wet plop, "he does taste fucking good."  
  
"Let me get some," said oil jar guy, pushing Jep out of the way and licking at Ford's sensitive, spent cock for any leftover taste.  
  
"Hey," Tessoh said pushing oil jar guy and Jep aside, "you'll get your turn."  
  
It was just dawning on Ford what Weku had been recounting earlier. He'd said something about twenty times? A frisson of horror curled all twelve of Ford's toes. His cock began to swell again despite its sensitivity.  
  
"My turn now," said Tessoh, shoving a fat finger in Ford's ass, pressing expertly against his prostate where Jep had just been fumbling and unsure before.  
  
Ford's cock quickly reached full tumescence and bobbed against his stomach, rubbing wetly along the hair there. Tessoh pounded his prostate and used another hand to jerk him against the rim of his open slit-mouth while Ford groaned and attempted to writhe, overwhelmed. Tears streamed down his face, his chest heaving with the quick, staccato breaths he was pulling through his nose.  
  
He came again with a cry into his gag, spurting forcefully into Tessoh's mouth. Tessoh swallowed every drop and then wiped his face with the back of one large hand, clearly satisfied. His finger was still in Ford's ass.  
  
"Not bad," he said to Weku. "But I've had better."  
  
"No way you've had better!" Cried Weku, insulted. Ford was similarly stung.  
  
"Maybe I need another taste to be sure," he said, grinning his weird vertical smile.  
  
"Well, get one then," Weku said, pouting. The others groaned.  
  
"Leave some for me," said oil jar guy. Ford wondered if he'd ever learn his name. Not that he needed a name to find someone, but it helped. Assuming Ford was alive after this. Surely you couldn't die from sexual overstimulation?  
  
His cock began to fill with blood once more and Tessoh wrapped his lips around it. The horror that had previously curled his toes turned to pleasure once again.


End file.
